Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is a video game that involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to a ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar (who is revealed to be Albedo in the end). 'Gameplay' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes: Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel or beat through evil alien enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system which lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enha cements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 16 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Four Arms (PS3), and Rath (Xbox 360.) 'Errors' *In some of the intros the Omnitrix shows instead of the Ultimatrix. *in the trailer the ultimate forms are shown in varius levels thinking that you can go ultimate anyplace anytime but you cant *In the game trailer Ultimate Big Chill is shown at the start of Tokyo nights showing that you can go ultimate anywhere but in the game you can't. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 5 fingers. *When Echo Echo duplicates himself, he says "Vide and conquer. *In the game trailer, it shows that Ultimate Humungousaur is playable in Paris and also it shows that Ultimate Echo Echo is playable in the Catacombs. This maybe is because of error #2 mentioned above. 'Plot' 'Chapter 1: The Catacombs (Rome)' Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting a group of Forever Knights in some catacombs in Rome. Ben tries to transform to help Gwen and Kevin fight the Forever Knights, but Jimmy Jones keeps trying to call Ben about something. Eventually, Ben gets separated from Gwen and Kevin, and begins trying to find his way out of the catacombs. Ben runs into Vulkanus and his pick-axe minions, who seem to be searching for something. After defeating the pick-axe minions as Ultimate Humungosaur and defeating Vulkanus, Ben continues trying to get out of the catacombs, and eventually runs into his old foe, Enoch, who has become empowered by an alien artifact. After defeating Enoch, Ben takes the artifact away from Enoch and the result is Enoch transforming into a stone statue, then Ben throws the artifact on the ground. Ben is then picked up by Gwen and Kevin, and when Jimmy calls him again, Jimmy tells Ben about a cosmic storm advancing towards Earth. Ben calls some Plumber ships and tells them to get to the cosmic storm and investigate it. 'Chapter 2: Eiffel Tower (France)' The Plumber ships approach the cosmic storm, but a powerful blast destroys them. Meanwhile, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin see Null Void creatures attacking France. The group goes to France to stop them. At a Forever Knight museum (who Ben was also fighting), Ben finds the Vreedle Brothers who are trying to steal an alien artifact. After defeating them, Sunder arrives and steals the artifact. Ben then chases Sunder for the artifact, and Ben is also watching a Will Harangue broadcast where Harangue is showing battle footage of Ben in Italy and France from an anonymous source. After Sunder tries to kill Ben in a burning building, Ben chases Sunder to the Eiffel Tower, where he saves some people Sunder attacks, and defeats Sunder using Ultimate Swampfire, to battle sunder after deafting sunder ult.swampfire grabs the axe trows him down and gets the piece 'Chapter 3: Devil’s Tower (Wyoming)' The To’kustar is destroying a planet with a cosmic ray, and it is revealed that Psyphon (Vilgax’s old servant) is working for the To’kustar. Psyphon is talking with the To’kustar, saying that he works for the strongest, and was even considering working for Aggregor, but Aggregor preferred to work alone. As the To’kustar was about to destroy Psyphon, he explains that his Robot Extermination Devices (R.E.D.s) will only answer to his command and the To’kustar must allow Psyphon to live so his R.E.D.s can find the rest of the Potis Altiare. The To’kustar orders Psyphon to activate the R.E.D.s, and he does so. The group soon detects high alien activity in the Devil’s Tower at Wyoming. Azmuth suspects it to be an interference with the Potis Altiare, and leaves the group so they can collect the piece. Ben finds Kraab - after fighting off some R.E.D.s as Ultimate Spidermonkey - who also seems to be trying to find the Potis Altiare piece and chases him. Ben defeats Kraab and runs into a robot who helps him get to the end of a military base in Devil’s Tower. Ben soon encounters Sevenseven (who attempted to crush him with giant boulders), and fights and defeats Sevenseven, then takes the Potis Altiare piece. On a video screen, the To’kustar and Psyphon watch Ben fight Psyphon’s R.E.D.s, which greatly angers the To’kustar and he begins smashing asteroids and even destroying part of a larger asteroid. 'Chapter 4: Great Wall of China (China)' Gwen is using the two pieces of the Potis Altiare to find the other pieces. She is suddenly overwhelmed by the power of the artifact, while having a vision of a dragon attacking her at the same time, and attacks Ben and Kevin. (As you noticed, her eyes were pink.) Kevin manages to free Gwen from the artifact’s power by taking the pieces. Gwen says she has detected the next piece in the Great Wall of China. They go there and fight an army of Terracotta warriors. Ben is found by a Terracotta General and defeats him with Ultimate Big Chill. As Ben continues going off to find the piece, he encounters the same dragon Gwen saw in her vision. Ben defeats the dragon and manages to collect the piece. 'Chapter 5: Tokyo Night (Japan)' The To’kustar is once again disappointed by Psyphon’s failure to prevent Ben from getting another Potis Altiare piece. But Psyphon is able to prevent his attempted demise by saying he sent his R.E.D.s to kidnap one of Ben’s most trusted allies and put him/her under the To’kustar’s control.Ben receives a transmission from Cooper stating he is under attack, and to come to Tokyo alone. Ben reaches Tokyo and begins searching for Cooper. Ben encounters Zombozo, who refuses to tell where Cooper is, and again uses Ultimate Spidermonkey.He then defeated Zombozo, and goes off to find Cooper. Eventually, Cooper is found, but he has become an evil, wired security system enhanced by a piece of the Potis Altiare. Ben fights Evil Cooper and frees him from the system’s control, but the Potis Altiare piece is destroyed in the battle. Meanwhile, the To’kustar destroys a base on the moon that Lu is on as he begins to advance his cosmic storm towards Earth. 'Chapter 6: Amazon Rainforest (Amazon, Brazil)' Gwen teleports Cooper back to Bellwood to get all the Plumber’s helpers in the fight against the evil To’kustar. Ben is visited by the Ancient Galvan, who give him a map for the rest of the pieces of the Potis Altiare. They detect another piece in the Amazon Rainforest, which is being held in a military base. While Ben is looking for the artifact, he unintentionally activates a missile. Ben works to stop the missile from launching, and after succeeding in doing so, he quickly escapes the base before it could self-destruct. However, in an elevator, Ben meets a pair of clones of the Vreedle Brothers after fighting off the R.E.D.s as Ultimate Echo Echo . Ben fights them and takes the Potis Altiare piece after defeating them. Ben is watching another Will Harangue broadcast, where his anonymous source is still feeding him footage of Ben’s “rampage” around the world, while also saying that Ben is bringing the end of the world with footage of the cosmic storm. Ben thinks Jimmy Jones is putting footage of Ben on the internet, and Will Harangue is collecting it to feed his campaign against Ben. Psyphon appears on the video screen giving Ben a message that the To’kustar will come to Earth and he will be the first to fall. He also tells Ben to surrender the Potis Altiare. 'Chapter 7: Colosseum (Rome)' When wondering how Psyphon knew of the existence of the Potis Altiare, Ben thinks a Galvan could have told him. Azmuth appears saying the Galvan would die than tell their secrets. The cosmic storm has already arrived, and since there is still only one piece of the Potis Altiare, Ben has to get back to Rome in order to retrieve the artifact. When he remembers that the Omnitrix teleported them to the planet Primus, Azmuth then sets the Ultimatrix to reach the last piece of the Potis Altiare, and drags Ben along with it. When Ben arrives at the coliseum where he fought Enoch, he finds Captain Nemesis, where he reveals he was the one who leaked the footage to Will Harangue as revenge against Ben. He also has the Potis Altiare piece, so Ben chases him for it. After defeating Captain Nemesis, he passes out and the Potis Altiare piece is dropped into the sewers. When Ben goes in to retrieve it, he finds Psyphon grabbing it and running away with it. Ben chases Psyphon and escapes a room filled with bombs, then destroys Psyphon’s ship, and finally fights and defeats Psyphon. As Ben was about to actually finish Psyphon, he escapes with the cosmic storm, and the To’kustar finally arrives, demanding that Ben bring the Potis Altiare to him or else earth will be destroyed. 'Chapter 8: The Final Battle (Japan)' Gwen and Kevin come to pick Ben up, where he now has all the pieces of the Potis Altiare (except for the one he destroyed in Tokyo during his fight with Cooper) and seems determined to fight the To’kustar to save the Earth. Ben goes to Japan to take down the To’kustar. While Ben tracks down the To’kustar, he rescues citizens and destroys the rest of the R.E.D's. When Ben finds the To’kustar, Ben becomes a full-sized Humongousaur to fight, but the To’kustar easily defeats him and tosses Ben into the ocean. The Ultimatrix has the pieces of the Potis Altiare attached to it, and Ben becomes Way Big to become equal with the To’kustar. Ben/Way Big started pounding on evil Way Big by punching him to land and a building by punching him and hitting him with his leg after deafeating evil way big he uses his powerful cosmic ray attack with the potis artie then Jimmy tells him about the new sumo slammers 3d movie after that it show evil way big in space falling on the moon who is revealed to be Albedo and gets pounded by Lu 'DS Levels' #'Rome.' #'Paris.' #'Devil's Tower.' #'China.' #'Venezuela.' #'Tokyo.' #'The Final Battle.﻿' 'Characters' 'Playable Characters' * Ben Tennyson (All levels when not in alien form exept final battle boss 'Playable Aliens' * Swampfire * Echo Echothumb|300px|right|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Gameplay * Humungousaur * Big Chill * Spidermonkey * NRG * Water Hazard * Armodrillo * Terraspin * AmpFibian * Way Big (Boss level only) 'Alien Exclusives' * Four Arms (PS3 only) * Rath (Xbox 360 only) * Albedo (DS only) 'Ultimate Forms' *Ultimate Humungousaur (playable in level 1)/Pick Axe Minions *Ultimate Swampfire (playable in Level 2) Sunder/boss *Ultimate Spidermonkey (playable in Level 3 and in Level 5)/R.E.D.s/Zombozo *Ultimate Big Chill (playable in Level 4)/terracottaboss *Ultimate Echo Echo (playable in Level 6)/R.E.D.s 'Enemies' *Pickaxe Minion *Spartan *Spartan Ranged *Orf Beast *Criminal Alien Melee *Criminal Alien Sniper *Forever Knight Melee *Forever Knight Ranged *Havokbeast *Criminal Alien Lieutenant *R.E.D. Melee *R.E.D. Grunt *R.E.D Sniper *R.E.D Ranged *Terracotta Melee *Terracotta Ranged *Terracotta Lieutenant *Terracotta Elite *Forever Ninja Melee *Forever Ninja Ranged *Samurai *R.E.D Lieutenant *R.E.D.S Elite *Null Void Guardian (DS only) *Red Havokbeast (DS only) 'Villains' *Vulkanus (mini boss) *Enoch *Vreedle Brothers (mini boss)/clones *Sunder/ultimate event *Kraab (mini boss) *Sevenseven *Terracotta General (mini boss)/ultimate event *Terracotta Dragon (x2 - on the same level) *Zombozo (mini boss, ultimate event) *Wired Cooper *Vreedle Brothers/real vreedles *Overlord (mini boss) *Psyphon *Evil Way Big (Albedo) 'DS Villians' *Enoch/Colosseum *Sunder/Top of the Tower *Vulkanus/ Drilling Lab *Sevenseven/ Top of the Wall *Wired Cooper/ lab room *Psyphon/Tokyo *Evil Way Big/Final Battle 'Non-Playable Characters' * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Jimmy Jones * Azmuth * Ancient Galvans (Azmuth's Ancestors) * Plumbers * Will Harangue * Lu * Mrs. Jones Cheat Codes *Cash = Earn 1 million DNA *Hard = All enemies do double damage and player does half damage *Classic = Unlock Four Arms (PS3 Only) *Primus = Unlock Rath (XBOXONLY) *Health = Health regeneration *Energy = Energy regeneration *Upgrade = Upgrade all alien form to maximum *Levels = Unlock all levels *get all orbs = unlock albedo (DS only)/ not on other game systems 'Trivia' *This the first game where the Andromeda aliens are playable in. *This is Four Arms' second appearance and Rath's first appearance in a game. *This is the third game where Cannonbolt is not present. *On the Wii system, there is a glitch that allows you to turn into ultimate aliens anytime. *There are only 5 of the 6 ultimate aliens due to not having Cannonbolt and thus no Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Unlike the previous games, this game only includes aliens that can go Ultimate (minus Cannonbolt) and the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy, likely for advertising purposes and to promote the new aliens. *The Ultimate forms are inconveniently not unlockable; you can only play as them in certain levels, like Ultimate Spidermonkey to face Zombozo. In the DS version, when you build up the meter, the alien turns ultimate for a power blast to do powerful damage on all the enemies on the screen. *The Colosseum stage has the same background music as Encephalonus IV from Vilgax Attacks (only for PSP, on other platforms there is Catacombs music) and The Colosseum's first part has Enoch's boss stage. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used alien in the game, being the only one used twice. *Evil Way Big and Psyphon talk about Pluto's destruction, which happened in the episode X = Ben + 2. Also, Psyphon says in the same cutscene: I considered working for Aggregor, but he preferred to work alone. And look where it got him. *Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Spidermonkey are the only ultimate aliens used in a boss battle. Ultimate Swampfire fought Sunder, Ultimate Big Chill fought the Teracotta General and Ultimate Spidermonkey fought Zombozo. *Sometimes, when you reach the cutscene where Ben meets Enoch, at the end where Ben says "Yah yah yah blah blah blah, it's hero time!" and holds out his hand to the Ultimatrix, sometimes the Omnitrix takes the place of it when it shows. *The place where Ben sends the Plumbers to investigate the cosmic storm - sector 7G - has the same name as the section of the Springfield nuclear power plant where Homer Simpson works in TheSimpsons. *When cycling through the Ultimatrix forms in the cutscene after the Psyphon boss battle, Chromastone's hologram can be seen while cycling through the forms, even though he's not unlockable or playable in the game. **Chromastone's hologram can also be briefly glimpsed when Ben is about to fight Gwen to snap her out of her Potis Altiare induced rage. *For now, 8 of 12 villains of Cosmic Destruction appear in the series, and Enoch is confirmed to appear, Cooper will not turn evil, Terracotta General and Terracotta Dragon may not appear, and Albedo is confirmed to be making a appearance. *During the cutscene between Devil's Tower and Great Wall of China, Evil Way Big and Psyphon are seen watching footage of Ultimate Swampfire fighting R.E.D.s, dispite the fact that Ultimate Swampfire was not seen in the Devils Tower level. *Lu appears in this game, but does not have any lines. *This is the first time Way Big is seen in a game. *In the PS3 when you're fighting the Terracotta General before going Ultimate Big Chill you use Big Chill at last, it will get stuck. *While in Ultimate Big Chill, you can see that he cannot cloak his wings. 'See Also' * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Achievements and Trophies External Links * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Official Website. 'Gallery' Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games Category:Cleanup